


…Dead (not necessarily to begin with)

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mugging, Murder, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is, or will be dead. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Kudos: 6





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Trope (subverted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345481/chapters/58705474) [Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski] [No specific warnings]


	2. Trope (subverted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is shot. The world doesn't end and it's not raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death. No graphic violence.

The sun was shining. Birds were singing, and the sounds of life carried on around them. A curious policewoman stood at the mouth of the alley easily distracted by his cheery ramble.

Stiles wasn’t on his knees; Derek’s head wasn’t cradled in his lap as they said their goodbyes and I love yous. There wasn’t an epic battle and a noble sacrifice.

There was one mugger who’d found the wrong gun in a dumpster, a sense of complacency, and no more bullets when he’d dropped it and ran. There was a call; someone would be sent to collect the body. A .45, straight in the heart.

He’d carry on. It’s what people do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
